clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Kix
|eye color = Brown |unit = 501st Legion * Torrent Company *Rex's squad |era(s) = Clone Wars Galactic Empire Legacy |died = |rank = Private |role = First Aid Specialist|number = CT-6116}} Kix, or CT-6116, was the name of a medic in the 501st Legion who served under Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker. Kix believed that his fellow troopers' health came first before anything else, so whenever he was present at a battle, he took medical and health matters seriously. History Battle of Saleucami In 22 BBY, Kix was involved in a mission on the planet Saleucami to capture General Grievous, under the command of Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kix, Jesse, Hardcase and Captain Rex searched on BARC speeders for escape pods which left from Grievous' ship. Two commando droids spotted the small group and took a pot shot, hitting Rex in the chest. Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase took Rex to a nearby farm for him to heal, while the troops returned to Kenobi. Battle of Umbara On the mission to Umbara, Kix served as a medic during the battle, first under the command of Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and then Pong Krell, after Anakin had to return to Coruscant. While going to the capital city of Umbaran, Kix noticed that the troopers looked tired and notified Rex of this. Rex informed Krell, but Krell told him that the clone troopers needed no rest and continued with his plan. Under Krell's command, many clones died. Kix tried his best to take care of the injured troopers and stated that Krell's plan would cause too many deaths. Rex told Kix that he could help the wounded later, with Kix replying that Rex sounded just like General Krell. Battle of Kiros Kix was later sent to Kiros after the governor Roshti decided to make a deal with Count Dooku. With troopers making their way to the headquarter, Darts D'Nar planted bombs around the city. To prove that he was not bluffing and was serious, D'Nar ordered his tactical droid to activate one of the bombs, which was located near a Republic encampment, injuring clone troopers, which Kix tended to. Battle of Ringo Vinda Around 20 BBY, a battle occurred around Ringo Vinda. The Republic forces attempted to break through the Separatist blockade by securing the space station surrounding the planet. The Republic task force consisted of the 501st Legion led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and a unit led by Jedi Generals Tiplar and Tiplee. The traveled through the space station, suffering a high number of casualties, but nevertheless breaking through. While fighting, Kix's fellow comrade Tup suddenly approached General Tiplar and shot her at point blank. This action disrupted the Republic assault, and they retreated back to a safe point. Kix, being a medic, was assigned to examine Tup and figure out what happened. While giving a report to General Skywalker, Kix announced he didn't look to good, and was in a trance. Suddenly, Tup attacked General Tiplee, but was held at bay by the force. The troops were then transported off the station onto a ship. On the ship, Tup was brought into a medical bay with Kix and a 2-1B medical droid, where he came back to his senses. He found that he had murdered his general, which he had no recollection of, and freaked out, forcing the medical droid to drug him and make him unconscious. Kix told his commanding officers that after doing a full scan, he could find nothing wrong with him. It was then decided that Tup would be transported back to Kamino with Fives, where the Kaminoans would do full-length scans and figure out the problem. It was later found out that Tup had an inhibitor chip inside that had malfunctioned, discovered by ARC trooper Fives. He went and spoke directly to Chancellor Palpatine about the matter in a Republic medical facility on Coruscant. However, he was accused of attempting to kill him, and escaped as a fugitive. Fives, wanting to get out the information, went into a clone bar named 79's and approached Kix in the restroom. He told him to inform General Skywalker and Captain Rex that he had found something and to find him at a certain location in the Coruscant Underground. Kix came through and did so, as the general and captain met him. Unfortunately, Fives was killed when shot by Commander Fox for being a fugitive and attempting to hurt the Chancellor. Battle for Anaxes Kix, along with the 501st Legion fought in the Battle for Anaxes and Kix and ARC trooper Jesse was recruited by Rex while Cody recruited Clone Force 99 to go behind enemy lines while on there ride to Cyber Center there Gunship was shot down and Cody was injured. Kix would stay with Cody while Rex, Jesse and the Bad Batch complete the mission. 30 years after the Battle of Endor Kix was alive sometime 30 years after the Battle of Endor. The trooper was awoken by a crew of Pirates, known as the Meson Martinet. It would be revealed that Kix was kidnapped by the Separatists. The ship would crash on a planet, where the droids' power cells would drain, leaving Kix suspended in a stasis pod until the pirates discovered him. After he was rescued by the pirates, Kix would join them. Armor and Equipment Kix initially wore Phase I clone trooper armor with blue markings on his armor due to him being in the 501st. After he received his Phase II clone trooper armor, he had red markings that signified that he was a medic. He carried a blaster rifle, medpacs, and other first aid supplies. Personality and Traits Since Kix was a medic, he had a very bonding trait which came in handy when helping troopers with their wounds. Like all clone troopers, Kix was a human clone of Jango Fett, a Mandalorian bounty hunter. He has tattoos on the side of his face that read "A GOOD DROID IS A DEAD ONE" in Aurebesh characters. Appearances * * "Speaking Silently" - Star Wars Insider 139 * * * * * * * * * * * * "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" - Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I '' * ''Star Wars Adventures Ashcan Timeline Sources * Category:501st Legion Category:Clone troopers Category:Tattooed clone troopers Category:Torrent Company Category:Rex's squad